Batman: Gangs of Gotham
by SpinnerSkein
Summary: Three years later, Bruce returns to Gotham and discovers that new gangs have surfaced. With the help of newly appointed police commissioner James Gordon and the old timer surgeon, Leslie Thompkins, he may just stand a chance against the gangs of Gotham.


" - And we're back to our interview with Captain - Excuse me, the newly appointed **COMMISSIONER **of police. James Gordon! Sorry, commissioner.", Vickie Vale uses as her introduction when the commercial ends. Her and the commissioner sit across from eachother in recliner chairs, both red. Behind them is a window with a breathtaking view of the city. Yes...from up there it must look like Metropolis...but Gotham is no Metropolis. If you're one of the unlucky few that get to see it down there amongst the rest...you KNOW what Gotham is. Gotham is hell.

"That's all right, I have trouble getting used to the title, myself.", James replies to Vickie. He readjusts his glasses, among the rest of his face is a white mustache and matching hair. He normally wouldn't wear any kindof casual attire, but for this special occasion he wears a brown tuxedo. Vickie sits across from him trying not to make it obvious, but she is playing with her bright orange hair. She wears a light blue top that cuts off at the arms and a dark blue skirt.

"You seem to be on good relations with Gotham's official police force, but many have questioned your relationship with the masked vigilante only known as **Batman**.", she was eventually going to hit on that topic. Gordon shifts uncomfortably in his chair before trying to reply, "My department's relationship with the Batman is strictly -", she cuts him off. "Many feel the Batman is no better than the costumed law breakers who stalk the streets at night to murder or rob innocent people.", she smiles at the end of her sentence to excuse the fact she interrupted.

"The comparison has been made, yes, but **unfairly**. You miss the part tha -", yet again she interrupts Gordon, "Some say it was the Batman's abrupt departure from Gotham that plunged our city into the maelstrom of crime and police corruption...from which it just repaired now that you're in charge.", she laughs nervously. She just touched on a touchy topic. Gordon raises his hand to make her stop talking, "If I may finish.", he says while staring her in the eyes. "I can't speak for the department of twenty years ago, but the Batman works **WITH** the police force. Not against us.", Gordon smiles, satisfied with his response.

"And is this 'Batman' an authorized representative of the police force?", Vale asks with uncertainty. "No. He operates strictly on his own, but he's offered his services.", Gordon clears his throat before continuing, "And i've accepted. Quite frankly, I feel he'd be out there anyway...", he trails off while trying to think of what to say next. "Besides, i'd rather work **with** him than be at **odds** with him.", he says before shifting position again.

Leslie Thompkins exits her warm apartment building and steps out into the bitter cold of Gotham. She's rather old but it works to her advantage, it makes her wise. She's wearing a heavy winter coat, good thing too, just as she exits, snow touches down. "Hello, Leslie.", says a friendly voice. She turns around once finished locking the door and smiles at the surprise visit of an old friend. "Hello, Bruce. I didn't know you returned to Gotham.", she says while stepping carefully down the stairs. "Well...you do now, AND you're the first.", Bruce says playfully. Bruce is in his mid thirties and looks like he's in his late twenties.

He has thick black and messy hair with perfect white teeth for his smile. It being December and all, he wears a brown winter trenchcoat and a dark grey scarf. He use to have a beard, at least last time he visited Leslie. Since then, he shaved it and left somewhat of an aftershave on. "Bruce, where's your beard?", Leslie asks with curiosity. "It didn't suit me.", Bruce shrugs. "I thought it did.", Leslie says with a laugh. "Mind if I walk with you?", Bruce says with a chuckle. Leslie lets out a big sigh, "I'm old Bruce. Not fragile.", she says, a little frustrated with Bruce. "I'm just concerned is all. Alot of bad people live here...they even named it Crime Alley.", Bruce says with a bitter tone, even letting his normal voice come through...the voice he uses for Batman.

Bruce usually has a happy cheerful tone. It's fake...his real voice is deep and somewhat bitter. You can tell that when he uses it, he is serious and deadly. Leslie laughs at this, "All crime will be defeated by your mighty fist.", she says while trying to mimic him. Bruce grins at her, "Don't be a smart ass.", they both share a laugh before it's Leslie's turn to get serious. She places her hand on his shoulder before starting, "But seriously Bruce, be careful. You've been lucky the past few times. One day...the other person may get lucky.", she says with a caring and loving tone.

Bruce nods his head in understanding. Five years ago, he had begun his crusade as Batman. He exposed the police force as a corrupted unit and got the only honest worker in the force to become commissioner. This all happened when he attempted to expose Carmine Falcone and Rupert Thorne, the people responsible for the murder of his parents. For two years, he had built a trusted relationship with the new commissioner and protected the city. Then, he got word of Ra's Al Ghul, who needed him to return. He couldn't refuse because...once you become part of the league...you can never abandon it. After three years...Bruce has returned...and he's not the only one.

"**Please**...God almighty, Eddie...it's not what you think.", pleads Robert Halgarth. Robert is part of Edward Nigma's gang, but then again...maybe not. He could have just betrayed Edward. Nigma and his men took Robert to an empty apartment complex to beat him and find out who he ratted them out to. One of Nigma's associates rests the gun's barrel against Robert's forehead. "**That's** your best lie? That I **misunderstand** the circumstances?", Edward says with agitation in his voice. "You'll have to do better than that, Rob. I'm **pretty** sure that i've got a firm grip on the situation.", Edward says while twirling his cane in his hand. Edward is made up on a green tuxedo and bowler hat. His tie has many purple question marks on it just like the golden cane's question mark shaped tip.

"N- No...I mean...**YEAH**, I maybe did some stuff. D- Don't worry though...i'm making **good** on it. I wasn't trying to cheat** NOBODY** outta **NOTHING**. I've always been stand up, haven't I?", Robert mumbles and manages to say through the blood and bruises in his mouth. Edward lets a light sigh escape his mouth, "Yes, you have **always** been a stand up guy. Right up until...**now**. You see, that's the faux pas, as they say. When dealing with, how do I say this delicately...**MURDERERS**. You truly have to bat a thousand in the department.", Nigma says before leaning closer so his face is an inch away from Robert's. "You want to tell me straight-up what you're batting? Or do I have to sit here and guess? Because i'm **extremely** good at guessing.", Nigma says with pride knowing fully that he would be able to guess.

"God, Eddie...i'm **sorry**.", Robert starts to sob. "Of course you are. Look here, halfwit, use the half-a-brain you have and answer my riddle. You can have me; but cannot hold me. Gain me and quickly lose me. If treated with care, I can be great. But if betrayed...I will quickly break. What am I?", Nigma smiles at the dumb founded man.

"Trust.", comes a voice that doesn't belong to Robert or Nigma. Before Edward can find out who it belongs to, the window shatters as a man leaps into the room. Robert remembers him from three years ago, "_Batman._", he whispers. Nigma stares in awe as Batman jabs one of his men quickly in the throat. As the man gags, Batman grabs his wrist and breaks it, causing him to drop the gun. To finish the goon, Batman uppercuts him in the gut which drops the man. "Oh. My. God.", Nigma says as a smile creeps onto his face. "He's real.", Nigma chuckles to himself.

The two remaining goons open fire on Batman who leaps under a table before flipping it over to use as cover. As the bullets cause the table to splinter, it starts to move closer. He's rushing at them while using it as cover, Nigma notices this and admires how clever it is. Before anybody can react, Batman leaps from behind it and tackles one of the men. Faster than anybody Nigma has ever seen, Batman sideswipes his leg and nails the second thug across the chin. All of the thugs are down for the count. All that remains in the room are Nigma and Robert, because Batman just leaps out the window when he's finished.

He leaves Nigma to wonder, _why did he leave me alone?_, but that answer comes swiftly when Nigma feels the tug on his ankle. Batman had wrapped a rope around Nigma's ankle before jumping through the window. The strength of the tug pulls Nigma through the window and down an open manhole. Edward screams, "STOP! Let go of me, dammit!", as he is pulled into the sewer. He splashes against the sewage water and right away attempts to get up...but a boot lands on his back and pushes him back down into the sludge. "Don't get up 'Eddie', stay down there in the filth.", Batman growls. "Doodleburg and Tobias Whale, both of them were found dead -", Edward interrupts him, "I don't know what happened. Nobody does.", he pleads.

"**I know.** I've been all over town and nobody knows. What **I** want to know is who's running things now that they're gone. It seems you're friend, Robert, has a new employer. **TELL ME** who's in charge!", Batman replies.

"I'd like to leave here by three.", commands Oswald Cobblepott. His driver, Albert Termin, replies, "Yes sir.", as always. "If Connery is here, he's going to want a 'sit down'. He can't have one. Not out in the open. Tell him we can have a **conversation**, but nothing further.", Penguin says as he puffs his cigar. "Do you** understand**, lad?", Penguin asks Albert. "Yes sir.", Albert says again. "Good.", Penguin says as he puffs out his last bit of smoke. He tosses the cigar to the ground before stomping it out. It starts to rain...it always rains in Gotham.

Albert hands Oswald his umbrella, Oswald opens it and protects himself from the rain. "I'm **not** here to work, i'm here to **play**. Is that understood? I **won't** entertain any business tonight. Any of them tries to broach business discussion or -", Oswald is interrupted by his limo exploding once Albert opens the door. Albert is blasted backwards into the wall, he struggles to get back up and draw his weapon, "Stay down, Mr. Cobblepott!", he calls out. "I'll do no such thing!", Oswald squawks with anger. "If someone is coming at me, they'll find me on my feet and my talons bared! They'll -", Oswald is interrupted when something strong swoops down and snatches him by the back of his coat.

Oswald cries out as he is tossed onto the rooftop, "You **filthy** degenerate!", he shouts with anger as he waddles away. "You think you** scare** me?! Is your inflated sense of self **SO** vast that you believe i'm one of your brain-dead Arkham Asylum **refugees**?!", Oswald rants and rambles as he continues to waddle toward the fire escape. He bumps into Batman's chest, which stands in his way. "Whatever you're doing.** STOP.**", Batman threatens. "I am a **legitimate** businessman. You should know that, everyone does. The only dealings I have with men of low character are with**politicians**. You are **not** addressing a criminal.", Oswald replies as if he is insulted.

Oswald is a short man, almost a dwarf. He wears a heavy black winter coat that has white fluffy fur bordering the hood and wrists. Underneath his coat is a black tuxedo. He has sweaty deformed hands, hands that only have three fingers. He glares at Batman through his monical which is connected to a golden chain that runs past his pointy nose. Last but not least of his unique features is the top hat on top of his head. Which is struck down when a bat-a-rang slices into it.

"Yes.** Most** businessmen carry **umbrellas** that function as A.K. 47'S and conceal incendiary gas pellets in their **hats**.", Batman replies, clearly letting Oswald know that he doesn't believe him. "**Not in this one!** This was a **seven hundred** dollar purchase at Wilkes Bashefur!", Oswald cries out in disbelief that Batman ruined his hat. Batman stands tall over Oswald, casting a shadow on him. "Whatever you're doing. Stop.", Batman repeats, this time calmer."**I'm watching**.", he growls in a threatening voice to make up for his soft tone.

Oswald scoffs as he dusts himself off, "Well, **good**. I'm shivering like a newborn chick. **The GREAT Batman** is going to be keeping an eye on me. I hope you enjoy the view as I maintain my nightclubs and real estate ventures. The city will be **so** much safer with you making sure I don't step out of line.", Oswald finishes dusting himself off and looks up to see Batman is gone and he is talking to himself. "SONOFA...some canary started singing...", Oswald mumbles to himself before walking to the fire escape.

The roar of the bat-mobile's engine can be heard as it races back into the cave. It quickly dies down, as do the headlights. The cockpit opens for Batman to step out. As he does, he removes his mask to reveal an extremely tried Bruce Wayne. "Fancy seeing you here, sir.", says Bruce's loyal butler and friend, Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce smiles at him, "Likewise, Alfred.", he replies. "I take it your night of crusading went well?", Alfred asks as Bruce removes his pitch black cape and cowl that bear points all over. Pointy ears, a pointy nose, and points on the bottom of the cape. The only thing not threatening are the white eye frames...actually, those are scary too...especially when he narrows them.

"You could say that...Cobblepott is back in the game.", Bruce sighs as he removes his giant heavy utility belt. It's the only thing not black...it's dark grey. "Are you sure that the 'The Penguin' is back in 'the game', sir?", Alfred asks with uncertainty. Bruce shrugs his shoulders, "He never left. The question is to what degree has he reinserted himself?", Bruce then removes his armored black gloves that also have points...three to be exact. "I want him nervous. He makes mistakes when he's nervous.", Bruce continues to say as he pulls off the dark grey shirt that bears a black bat-like symbol on it. The bat's wings run up to the shoulders, not like his first costume which had a yellow circle with the bat in the middle. This new suit is more likely to strike fear into his foes.

Alfred walks with Bruce to a bench where he starts removing his armored black clad boots. "Hm. It seems you two have something in common then.", Alfred says with a smirk. "Very funny, Alfred.", Bruce says as he rolls his eyes. All Bruce has to remove now are his grey pants, Alfred leaves the cave for him to do so.

After Bruce changes into black sweat pants and a red robe, he sits at the oversized super computer he calls "The Bat-Computer". After ten minutes, Alfred returns with a cup of coffee for Bruce. "Have you accomplished anything yet, sir?", Alfred asks as Bruce continues typing at the controls. "Not really. All i've been doing is watching Cobblepott run his nightclub, 'The Ice Berg Lounge'. Nothing interesting has happened yet.", Bruce replies. "And exactly how are you watching his nightclub?", Alfred asks curiously. "I placed bugs and cameras there on my spare time.", Bruce replies before sipping his coffee. "Charming.", Alfred says as a joke. Bruce just rolls his eyes as always.

Alfred has always been well mannered. He wears a black tuxedo like any other gentlemen. He could be french with the mustache he has been given, it is so pointy that he could be evil and twirl it in his fingers. Alfred would never do that though, he's too kind. That, and it's his only facial hair, otherwise, he's bald.

"Sometimes you just have to do things in person.", Bruce says firmly before finishing his coffee and standing to leave. "Where are you going?", Alfred asks, even though he knows the answer. "To pay Cobblepott another visit.", Bruce says as he starts to remove his robe. "As Batman?", Alfred asks. Bruce turns around and smiles at Alfred, something seems different about Bruce. He has a mustache...

"As Matches Malone.", Bruce says with a wink.

_END OF ACT I_

**Author's Note:**

**Hello fellow Gothamites! Thank you for reading my story, Batman is another superhero favorite of mine besides Spider-Man. I figured I would give him a shot and try to write a Batman story. I think i'll do something different for this story. I want you to leave a review of course...but in that review, I need two things! **

**Number 1: What do you think is going to happen? What do you think the plot is? Ext.**

**Number 2: What do you WANT to happen?**

**And finally, you're review. That's all, thanks for reading and check back for the next chapter!**

**P.S**

**Yes, I know that's three things technically, but you know what? SHUT UP!**


End file.
